


Thawing Of A Heart

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 4, DAPHNE APPRECIATION POST, Dealing With Guilt, Dealing With Loss, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Malcolm Grimm Is A Simp For Daphne, Malcolm Is SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: "I’d always known that I would remarry eventually. It was my duty for the good of the family. Basil needed a mother. And I needed … someone. It was a simple, logical decision - To find a woman of good breeding, and give her the Grimm name. To carry on. But, through all my planning and preparation, I had never anticipated that I would fall in love. Never anticipated her."Carry On Countdown, Day 4 - Side Characters
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Malcolm Grimm, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Thawing Of A Heart

**Malcolm**

I’d always known that I would remarry eventually. It was my duty for the good of the family. Basil needed a mother. And I needed … someone. It was a simple, logical decision - To find a woman of good breeding, and give her the Grimm name. To _carry on._ But, through all my planning and preparation, I had never anticipated that I would fall in love. Never anticipated _her._

I don’t know what she saw in me - In a dull and sullen man - but she was unashamed of it. Her gaze ever lingering, and her smile beginning to turn towards me with a thrilling regularity. It was unfathomable to me that I had captured her attention, and yet her interest only seemed to grow. And so, steadily, over time, we became closer. Closer than I had ever imagined possible. 

I had never been blind to her beauty, with those chestnut waves and that full, ruby smile, it was simply undeniable. But, as I came to know her more intimately, I fell victim to the allure of her entirety. Helplessly ensnared by her quick wit and her kind words. Warmed by her keen companionship. Tempted by evenings spent sharing stories and laughs. _The waning of my loneliness_ . And then, when she met Basil … she was so _good_ to him - Taking interest in his passions; making him smile.

Despite my better judgement, I had fallen. At first, I’m embarrassed to admit, I was petrified of her. Of _it._ That subtle warmth that her smiles and affection brought, how they triggered that horrific, treacherous spark. 

After Natasha, I’d never imagined that I could love another - Unconsciously swearing to myself that I would reserve my heart for her. For her I had plummeted fast - Reckless and unguarded. Natasha was all fire, and together we were blazing. Unstoppable. Unmissable. _That’s_ what love was to me. And if we were to be apart, then I would love no other. 

And yet … there was Daphne. With her, it was so much more subtle. Hesitant and shy. _Reluctant._ A gentle drip that grew to a wave. I’d barely even realised what was happening when I’d fallen entirely - The point of redemption having long since passed. 

And then, when I finally did, the _guilt_ hit me - All-consuming and _violent._ A constant weight. The physical aching of my chest. That unbearable pang of wrongdoing when I lay in bed and pictured her instead of Tasha. It tore me apart. Left me hollow. And yet, I could not stop loving her. 

A month before I had planned to propose, I told her about Natasha. The details of her death were regrettably public, and so of _that_ she was already aware. So instead, I told her about her _life_ \- About her fire and her fierceness. About her passion and her formidability. And then ... I sat her down and explained to her that my heart could never be wholly hers - That Natasha would always have some claim to it. After everything that she’d done for me - How she’d thawed out my heart - I owed her that honesty. No matter the consequences. 

I had expected jealousy or anger. I had expected shouting, or upset, or tears, and yet, to my surprise, she smiled - Soft and serene. A comfort meant for me. “I know, Malcolm,” she’d said. “As long as there is a place in there for me too, I am content. I don’t want you to reject your love for her - That would be an inhuman ask. I only wish to be loved myself.” In the end, there were tears that evening, although they did not fall from _her_ eyes. 

And, as she walked down that rose-scattered aisle, my entire heart rejoiced - Livened by chance to love once again. The crushing weight of guilt, lightened by the acceptance of understanding. 

As we swore those vows and bound our lives, she was not submitting herself to be a replacement - Not stepping in as some sort of second-best. She was the woman that I loved as much as my broken heart could manage - Who had enchanted me mind, body, and soul. She was my partner, my equal, my passion. She was my salvation.

_She was my wife - My love - and I was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> (BTW it is super late here and so I'm going to go to bed without my final proofread. Please forgive me if you notice any grammar or spelling errors, they will be corrected tomorrow) :)


End file.
